Change my life
by WankyLovatic
Summary: Brittany Pierce is an important business woman, she works at her dad's company "Pierce Incorporated", she is about to get married with a girl she doesn't want, just because of her mom. What happens when a beautiful brunette and her daughter appear in her life?. The beginning of this story is inspired in good deeds.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's POV.

I turn off the alarm, it says 5am in big red numbers, I haven't slept in days, not since I proposed Anne, she's an amazing girl, but she's not the one for me, she doesn't makes me happy. My mom set us up, because she comes from a "good" family.

I'm Brittany Pierce, I'm 26, and I'm the president of Pierce Incorporated, I work along with my sister Rachel, she's technically not my sister , but I just feel like she is. She's 27 and she's about to get married with my best friend Quinn, Quinn works as a photographer, and let me tell you she's unbelievably amazing at what she does. I'm really happy for them, they deserve everything they have, and I'm happy that they're getting married; they are made for each other.

I sigh and get up off my bed, I go to the bathroom and I look myself in the mirror, I don't like what I see, I have bags under my eyes, my face doesn't show happiness at all, this is not what I wanted. I start undressing and take a shower, while the hot water falls on my face I can't help but let some tears fall. Minutes later I hear Anne in the kitchen, making breakfast, so I get out, and go to the room to start to dress.

Some minutes later I go to the kitchen and see Anne finishing breakfast, I walk towards her and say -Hey, morning- while I kiss her cheek.

-Hey- she says smiling slightly, I know that she's not happy with this decision either.

You're probably wondering why I'm marrying her just because my mom said, the thing is that when my dad died I promised her that I would do everything I could to make her happy, and that's what I'm doing , I'm taking care of the company and I'm marrying Anne. Anne Collins is the daughter of my dad's best friend, when I came out to my parents they were really supportive about it, which I was really happy about it, that until my mom started looking a girl to set me up with, that's when she met Anne, she made an agreement with Louis Collins, my dad's best friend, to give their company our alliance, so here we are.

When I finish eating I tell Anne. -I'll probably be late again, I have to finish some paperwork tonight, so don't wait up, ok? - I say this while grabbing my things to go to work.

-Actually, I'm going to my sister's today, so I'll probably stay with her tonight- she says while biting a pancake.

-Oh, but I thought she was in LA- I say narrowing my eyes.

-Uh…Y-yeah, I mean, she just came back- she said looking everywhere but me.

I say whatever and leave shutting the door loudly.

Santana's POV.

-5am-

I'm already up, I have been since 3am, yesterday the landlord came and said that I had to pay today, or they were going to kick me out to the streets. I begged him to give me some time, I didn't have the money just yet, but he said that the owner of the entire building came and told him to pay everything. I think, no, I know I'm the only one who is behind the rent.

I go to my room, after preparing breakfast and look into my mattress, on the side of it there's a hole, that's where I keep my money, I owe 3000$, and I only have 2000$, tonight is payment day, so I'll be able to pay everything.

I'm Santana Lopez, I'm 28 and I'm a beadle, I work at Pierce Incorporated. I have a daughter, well technically she's not mine, but my sister died two years after Isabella was born, now I'm taking care of her, she's 5, and she couldn't be more beautiful and amazing, she's my reason to keep going.

I go to Isabella's room and start waking her up.

-Baby, get up, you have to go to school- I say while kissing her forehead, minutes later she wakes up and gives me a sleepy smile.

-Hi mommy- she says while grabbing my head in her tiny hands, I smile and tell her

-Go and take a quick shower, I made pancakes! I'll be waiting for you in the kitchen, go! - She runs towards the bathroom screaming pancakes!

15 minutes later she comes to the kitchen all dressed and I smile and compliment her.

-Come here sunshine, eat- she starts eating and so do I.

-30 minutes later-

-Bye mommy!- She says and then kisses my cheek and goes inside the school.

I start driving towards the company, I'm going for my payment, my shift stars at 6 so I can go and pay the landlord before they kick me out.

When I got there I park in the first spot I find, and go inside, when I got the office where I had to go, I knock slightly, and hear a faint come in.

-Good morning, I'm here for my payment- I say smiling knowing that I'll be able to pay the rent today.

-Oh yes, Santana, take a sit, here's your check- she says giving me my check, I take it and open it, my smile fades away when I see the numbers, it says 500$.

-Uh…I think there's a mistake with the check Miss, it says 600$, I'm working at the weekends and in the shift of the night, is supposed to be 1200$- I say calmly.

-Oh yes about that, they said that you weren't paying your car so they took the money from your payment- she says with a bitchy face.

This couldn't be happening, they're going to kick me out, I can feel my tears forming in my eyes.

-B-but you don't understand! I have to pay the rent; they're kicking me out if I don't! I have a child to take care of- I said practically begging.

-I'm sorry there's nothing I can do about it, Santana- she says, looking towards her papers. I stood there, trying to understand what just happened, this shouldn't be happening, I should be smiling right now, and paying them. I nod, even though I know she's not looking at me.

When I got to my car I burst in tears, hitting the wheel. I don't how long I was there, but suddenly I feel a knock on the window making me jump and biting my lip strongly, I can feel the blood already, I wipe my tears and look toward s the window, outside is a beautiful blonde with a worried face. I roll the window down and ask- may I help you? - She nods and says – are you okay?, I saw you crying and your lip is bleeding- I wipe the blood off of my lip and nod.

-I'm okay, don't worry- I say trying to sound convincing.

-You don't seem okay but I won't bother you if that's what you want, just one thing, you're on my parking spot, and I'm already late to a meeting- she says giving me an apologetically smile. Surprisingly I smile back.

-oh, y-yeah, I was leaving anyway- I turning on the car. She smiles and waves at me and I start driving off, suddenly I hear a loud HEY! And I stop abruptly the car, I see the blonde running towards my car, I wait with curiosity.

-You forgot something- she says out of breath, I try to remember what I forgot.

-What? - I say trying to understand.

-You forgot to give me your name silly- she says like is the most obvious thing.

I look with amusement and say - Uhm, yeah, is Santana, what about yours?-

-Brittany- she says extending her hand out for my to take it, I shake it and feel something I never felt before, I shake those thoughts off my head. We were interrupted by a loud BRITTANY! Coming from a short brunette besides Brittany's car, huh, curious I didn't notice her before.

-Right, so, uhm bye Santana, I hope we see again! - She says before running towards her car and the short brunette. I whisper see ya.

I start the car again, and go out of the building with Brittany invading my mind. I sigh and stop the car when there's a red light, I look towards the copilot sit, and see the payment check, I had forgot about it, I start feeling sad and angry once again, and start driving towards the our building to see if I can do something with the rent, not knowing what I'm about to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah hi, I don't know who's reading this, but I appreciate it guys! Something I just noticed! A mistake I wrote 500 instead of 600 on the check, really sorry about that is 600!.**

**- Julz19- It never crossed my mind doing a GP fanfic, but is something I'm open about if you guys want it! Thanks for reading**

**So back to the story, reviews make me happy !**

Brittany's POV.

Something about that brunette, Santana, captivated me; I know something was wrong, I just didn't know what to say because I just met her. But I can't seem to forget about how sad she looked, it broke my heart, I don't know what go t into me when I run towards her saying that she forgot to tell me her name, gah, I'm such a nerd.

-What on earth was that Brittany? - Rachel asks me, smirking.

-What was what? - I ask like I don't know what she's talking about, of course I know.

-Don't play dumb Brittany; you know what I'm talking about, what happened with that girl? - She says looking curiously.

-Nothing happened ok? , I just wanted to see if she was okay, she looked like the saddest panda in the world, and she's too beautiful to be that sad- I say thinking about her.

-She did look sad, I wonder what happened with her- we enter to the conference room and start another boring meeting, but my mind is thinking about Santana, I wonder if I'm going to see her again, it would be amazing If I see her again, I snap out of my thoughts when I see that everybody is looking at me with curious looks, I clear my throat and ask them to continue with the presentations, I sigh and prepare myself for what's about to come.

Santana's POV.

Even though I had this shit right now, I couldn't help but think about Brittany, she looked really worried about me, but that's when I always mess up, so I'll just stop thinking about her, about how beautiful she is, or how blue her eyes…STOP Santana you don't have a chance.

When I got to the building where I live I see a lot of people outside, I park and start walking towards them, I look down and see familiar things on the floor, and it clicks, the kicked me out, no no no no, this can't be happening, I thought, I start yelling at the people who were grabbing my stuff.

-STOP, STOP, GET OUT, THAT'S MINE STOP- I say crying because some people took things, I remember something and go immediately towards my mattress and look into the hole, it's empty.

-fuck fuck fuck FUCK! NO! - They stole my money, that's all I had left; I grab what I can of our stuff and put them in the car.

I drive off, towards my daughter's school. I cried all the way there, when I got there, I saw Bella smiling at some girls who were telling her something, and I think if I didn't have Bella, I would have probably give up long time ago, life is unfair, I have been a good person, and this is what I receive.

I wipe my tears, and look myself in the mirror, great I have puffy eyes now, I shake my head, sigh and put a smile on my face, even though we all know it's fake. I get out of the car and start calling Bella, she looks at me, and smiles widely, I smile at her and open my arms when she starts running towards me, I hug her tightly trying not to cry.

-Hi baby- I say smelling her familiar scent.

-Hi mommy, guess what? - She says with a big smile.

-What honey? - I ask putting her down and helping her climbing in the car.

-Me made friends mommy- she says pointing at the girls she was just talking to and they wave at her. She waves back and screams BYEEE.

-Really baby? That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you love- I say starting to drive towards a bank to change the check, and give Bella something to eat.

-Thanks mommy. Me have a question mommy, why do we have our things in the car? - She says looking at our stuff. I sigh and park quickly the car; I look at her and say:

– Uh, baby we don't have a house anymore, I couldn't pay so we'll look for something else ok? But I promise you'll be safe with me okay? Do you trust me baby girl? - I ask her, looking at the girl, she looks conflicted.

-Me trust you mommy, I'm sad, but me trust you.- she says while giving me a hug, I can't help but sob a little, I have to be strong for her.

-Okay baby, now we are going to eat and then we're going to the company, ok? - I say putting her belt on and driving off. When I change the check, I take Bella to eat, I decide not to eat, because all I have is 550$ now that I bought some things for Bella. I drive toward the company, and I start thinking about asking them to give me extra hours so they can pay me some more. When we got there I take Bella with me, is already 6 so there's not many people in here, and I take her to the janitor's room.

-Baby girl you have to stay here while I'm working ok? I'll come and see you as much as I can, please don't go out, I love you- I tell her while changing my clothes to the uniform and making her a "bed" with some sheets that I grabbed. She looks so scared right now, I hate this.

-B-but what if somebody sees me mommy? - She asks hugging me not wanting to let me go.

-No one will see you baby girl, I promise ok? Now give me a kiss I have to work now- she nods and gives me a big kiss, I smile and get out of the room.

Two hours later.

I went to see Bella already and she was sleeping soundly. I start cleaning some stuff in a big office, and I was so concentrated that I didn't notice that somebody was in the office, I recognize her, she is the brunette who was with Brittany this morning, I stop everything and clear my throat. She looks at me and gives me a curious look.

-S-sorry, I'll be back later, I didn't know somebody was here, sorry again Miss- I say rambling and I grab the cleaning car, and start going out.

-No no no, it's okay, I have to go anyway my fiancée is waiting for me- she says smiling, recollecting her things and going out, not before stopping and asking – do I know you?-

I decide not to say anything about Brittany and respond- uhm, not that I remember Miss, have a good night- she looks at me suspiciously and shrugs. I sigh and start cleaning again, minutes later I hear something thinking it was the short brunette I say– did you forget something Miss?- without turning around.

-Actually, have you seen Rachel, the one who works here? - The woman says and I stop everything because I recognize that voice, I turn around and see Brittany standing there with a blouse and a long skirt and a stressed look. –B-Brittany?-

She looks at me and she gets surprised and smiles – Santana! - She says walking towards me.

-Hi! Whoa you work here! - She says looking at my clothes, I feel embarrassed and look away and say a small yeah.

-I couldn't help but notice how sad you looked this morning, mind telling me what happened? – she says sitting on the desk, I feel like saying all the things that I'm going through right now, but then I remember I shouldn't trust anybody that easily. –It's nothing, don't worry about it- I say not wanting to sound harsh or anything. She looks disappointed and I feel really bad, maybe one day I'll tell her.

-Oh, okay, well I have to go, I have tons of paperwork to do, it was nice to seeing you again Santana! - She says walking out of the door; - if you need me I'm in the last office! - I nod and thank her before smiling like an idiot, this girl is something, wait she said the last office…that's the…no, I walk rapidly towards the door and see her just when she was about to enter in the office, she turns around and winks at me. I stood there staring at nothing; Brittany is the president of Pierce Incorporated.

I turn around and keep cleaning the office, this day has been weird.

Brittany's POV.

I sigh when I close the door, I hope she doesn't think I'm different know that she knows that I'm the president. I sit and keep doing the paperwork, Rachel should have told me she was leaving, suddenly my cell phone rings, I answer not even looking at it

-Hello?-

-_Hi Britty, how are you?_ - is my mom I sigh

-Hi mom, I'm fine, how are you? - I ask looking at my laptop

-_I'm fine Britty, how's Anne? When are you girls coming?_ – I knew it

-Anne is great mom; I don't know I'm pretty busy-

-_Make time for your mother Brittany Pierce, anyway I called to tell you that I found a perfect dress for you_- she says excitedly, I groan

-I told you I won't use a dress mom- I say, she sighs and says that we'll talk later

-Ok, bye mom, love you- even if she annoys me sometimes, I love her more than anybody

-_Love you too honey_- and she hangs up. I put my head in my hands; I always thought that me buying my wedding dress it was going to be an amazing experience, but is the opposite, this is so wrong.

Hours later when I'm already out of the building, I'm on the streets and I see a very familiar car parked there, I frown, stop the car and go towards it. I see that Santana is on the inside, I knock the window and she jumps, just like she did on the company, she looks at me conflicted and confused, and she rolls down the window

-What are you doing here Santana? This is a very dangerous street- I ask

-I'm, uh, you know, my car broke, so I'm waiting a friend, yes , a friend who is going to help me, don't worry- she says looking everywhere but me.

I frown and say –oh, well I'll wait with you, let me just park my car- I say not waiting for a response and walk towards my car to park it. When I do it I walk towards her car again and open the other door and sit beside her, I look to the backseat and see a little girl, she looks just like a mini Santana, and I see a lot of bags too

-Hi sweetie, what's your name? - I ask the little girl, she looks shy

-Bella- she says in a whisper

-Bella? - she nods and I say –hi, Bella, my name is Brittany- I say extending my hand and she shakes It grinning slightly

I see Santana and she's smiling at out interaction, I think of how beautiful her smile is, she looks at me and rapidly and then she looks down embarrassed.

-Hey, don't- I say while touching her chin to make her look at me

-Sorry- she says and I look at her adorably

-Don't worry- our little "conversation" is interrupted by a loud growl coming from the little girl, I grin and look at her asking – is someone hungry?-

-Didn't the babysitter feed you Bella? - She asks not convinced, I look at Bella and she gives Santana a weird look, I decide to ask – what if we go and eat some pizza?- Bella's eyes light up and she looks at Santana and then at me

-You don't have to Brittany, its okay- says Santana touching my arm, I shiver at her touch, the things she does to me

-Pff, it's nothing really, let 's go, there's an amazing place near here- Bella gets off of the car hurriedly and grabs my hand, I wait for Santana and Bella grabs her hand, I couldn't help but feel warm on the inside, I love this feeling

When we got to the restaurant Bella ran towards the table and sat happily there, I smile and look at Santana

-What do you want to eat?-

-Pizza it's okay- she says, I nod and walk towards the cash desk

-Hi, can I have two pizzas and three colas please? – I say taking out my credit card

-Of course my dear- says the old lady – by the way you have a beautiful family- I shake my head quickly

-No, they're n- I try to say but the old lady is already giving orders to the chefs. I look at our table and see Bella grabbing Santana's head in her hands and telling her something while grinning, Santana starts to laugh and kisses Bella, I couldn't help but laugh a little too, they are adorable, I sigh and feel like my life needed something like…well like them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, I want to thank everybody for reading! So, I have a few reviews so I'll ask some questions:**

**Do you guys want it to be GP? Let me know!**

**I'll start writing with quotation marks, don't worry!**

**I don't know what I'm going to do with Anne, I'm still thinking about it!**

**I'll update as much as I can, I'm always writing so don't worry.**

**I think that's all, keep reading and reviewing! Lot's of love!**

Brittany's POV

-Still at the restaurant-

"I see you're eyeing that game over there, Bella" I say and she gives me a shy nod. "Do you want to play? I ask, she nods and I take her hand going towards the game.

"I have some coins" I say pulling some coins out of my pocket and inserting them in the pacman machine, when the game starts Bella gets really excited and starts to play. I go back to Santana who is eating like there's no tomorrow.

"Whoa the pizza isn't going anywhere Santana" I say joking; she blushes and looks down swallowing the pizza before muttering sorry.

"Hey, I was joking, don't worry"

"Thanks for everything" she says and I shrug

"It's nothing seriously. You've done great with Bella, Santana; she's amazing, how old is she?" I ask curiously

"She's 5 and yes she's amazing, just like her mom" she says with a sad look I frown

"Isn't Bella yours?" I ask clearly confused, she shakes her head

"She's my sister's; she died when Bella was 2" she says with an upset tone, I had no idea, "we were in our way to the house, I was in the backseat with Bella because we didn't have a baby seat so I was with her, I remember seeing a bright light and then a loud BAM, that's all I remember, when I woke up I was in the hospital with Bella besides me, I panicked and a nurse came in and told me everything I screamed at how unfair life was being, I promised my sister in her funeral that I'll do everything in my hands to take care of her" she says while some tears slid down her face, I stood up and hug her, I know we only know each other today but it broke my heart what she just told me.

"You're really brave Santana" I say while hugging her and whispering comforting words, our moment was interrupted by a groan coming from Bella because she lost, she was now pouting, so cute. I feel Santana chuckling at Bella's behavior, she was yelling at the machine, she pulls apart, wipe away the tears and goes where Bella is. I see Santana telling Bella some things and Bella nods and grabs Santana's hand and they make their way towards me

"Thank you for the pizza and for letting me play, Miss Brittany" Bella says giving me a small hug, I smile and hug her too

"It's okay Bella, and it's Brittany" I say, she nods smiling and goes back to Santana

"Seriously Brittany, thank you so much, for everything" Santana says emphasizing the word everything, I nod

"Like I said its okay, I had fun with you girls" I say leaving some tips on the table and walking out with them

"Are you sure that your friend is coming?"

"Huh?" she asks confused

"Your friend, the one who is going to help you with the car"

"Oh, my friend, yes, I'm sure he'll come, don't worry, you should leave, is pretty late" she says and I think about it, and nod.

"Okay, if you say so, I'll see you tomorrow Santana, bye Bella" I say walking towards my car, once I'm inside I look over Santana's car and see that they are already inside so I drive away.

Santana's POV

That was really nice from Brittany, she's amazing, and it was so easy to tell her about my sister, I never told anyone, not that I had somebody to talk to. I look at the backseat and see that Bella is already falling asleep so I go to there with her and pull Bella in top of me and cover her with a blanket, she falls asleep immediately, I don't, I'm too worried and scared to sleep.

At some point I close my eyes and fall asleep. Hours later a small knock wakes me up, and I see towards the window and see a police standing there I get scared and hug Bella tighter, I roll the window down

"May I help you?" I ask

"You can't be in here; this is not a parking lot" he says

"Oh, okay I was just about to leave anyway" I say getting out of the car to going to the front seat, and I start the car and say a small thank to the officer and drive away. I park in another street and wake Bella; I have to take her to the school. She wakes up minutes later and rubs her eyes.

"Hi mommy, you look tired" she says and I smile slightly and nod

"I am baby, but don't worry, look something on the bags I have to take you to the school" I say rubbing my neck. Minutes later I'm driving towards the school

"Have a nice day baby, behave, I love you" I say when Bella is getting inside of the school

"I love you too mommy" she says and throws a kiss at me, I smile and drive away. I start to think and decide to go to a refuge; I hope they can give me a spot for tonight; I drive towards the first one and park in front of it. There's a small line, so I walk and stand behind a girl who looks dirty, but I don't pay attention to it. Half an hour later, it's my turn and the woman standing there says

"We're closing now, we're full, come back tomorrow earlier for a spot" I sigh defeated, what a fucking coincidence. The woman looks at me and says in a whisper

"There's another refuge down the street, they have spots at this hour, if you hurry you'll get one, go!" she says and I thank her and run towards my car and drive over the other refuge, when I get there I see there's no one In there and I get out of the car quickly and go towards the lady standing there

"Good morning, is there any spot for me and my daughter?" I ask

"Good morning, yes, what's your name?" she says

"Santana Lopez, is there any possibility for you to keep those spots for tonight, I have to work, I'll be here at 11, please" I beg and the woman shakes her head

"Sorry ma'am but I can't do that, there's another refuge over there" the woman says and I sigh and say

"I just came from there, they're full, please, I beg you, I have my daughter, we've been sleeping in the car, please"

The woman sighs and says "okay, but you have to come at 11 o'clock, ask for Antony, and they'll let you enter, be careful with your stuff inside ma'am, there's bad people in here" I nod rapidly and sigh happily.

"Thank you so so much!" I say walking towards my car, I'm going to buy Bella some food; she didn't eat this morning, and maybe a cookie or something for me.

-Hours later -

Bella's POV

I sitting besides my teacher, she said we have to wait for mommy, she's never late.

"You were really hungry this morning Isabella, what happened, didn't your mom feed you?" she asks me

"I can't talk about that, my mommy would be in trouble" I say

"You can tell me you know, you can trust me" she says and I believed her

"We don't have a house, we're sleeping in the car and we don't have money" I say thinking it was okay, just when my teacher is about to talk my mom arrives

"Sorry! Sorry! I was buying some stuff" my mom says

Santana's POV

Damn, the line was larger, more than I thought, when I arrive to the school I see Bella sitting besides her teacher, I'm worried, I hope Bella didn't say anything about our situation.

"Bella let's go, we have to go somewhere" I say extending my hand to Bella.

"Miss Lopez, can I talk to you?" the teacher says, I nod and tell Bella to enter in the car

"What's wrong?" I ask

"Isabella told me that you're homeless, and you're sleeping in the car" she says and I immediately got scared, they could report me to Child Protective Services and they could take Bella away from me. "You know I have to call Child Protective Services right?" she ask and I shake my head saying "No, please don't I'm trying to find a place please, don't, I promised I would take care of her, please" she shakes her head and says "I don't have a choice Miss Lopez " she says walking inside of the school.

I start to cry once I'm inside the car, I look at Bella and she looks scared

"Why did you tell them that Isabella Lopez?" I say shouting at her; I let my anger and sadness take over me "they can take you away from me!" I see her and she's now crying, I regret shouting at her, she doesn't know what's going on, it's not her fault, I grab her and hug her, we are both crying, life couldn't get worse.

"I'm sorry mommy, I want to be with you, I love you" she says looking at me

"I love you too baby, I won't let them take you away from me" I say hugging her tighter.

Hours later I find myself cleaning some office, Bella is in the janitor's room again. I haven't seen Brittany today, maybe she went home earlier today, I shake my head, I shouldn't be thinking about Brittany. I focus on my work and forget about everything.

Brittany's POV

This paperwork is driving me crazy, I have some paper on my desk, I'm confused with all this, I grab my coffee and take a sorb I put it down without looking at the table, suddenly I feel a hot liquid on my leg and jump slightly

"Dammit!" I say, damn coffee. I grab the sheets that are now ruined, thank God I have copies. I go to the janitor's room to find something to clean myself and the desk, when I got there I started to looking everywhere, I suddenly see something I wasn't expecting, Bella is sleeping with only a blanket on the floor. I frown and start to wake her up

"Bella? Bella? Wake up sweetie" I say shaking slightly her arm, she wakes up and gets scared.

"Hey, Bella, It's me, Brittany, remember me?" I say trying to calm her down, she then nods and I try to hold her hand to take her to my office, Santana better have a good explanation for this.

"Come with me Bella" I say and she shakes her head

"Come honey, I have candies in my office" her eyes light up and she grabs my hand and I start walking towards my office with her, I think about Santana, why is Bella here? Why did Santana bring her here?

Like half an hour later I see Santana walking scared on the corridor next to my office, I walk out and stop her grabbing her arm

"I ca-can't right now Brittany, let me go" she says looking everywhere trying to lose my grip

"Santana!" I say trying to calm her down, I point towards Bella sitting happily with a candy in her hands

"Oh thank God, please Brittany don't fire me, I need this job" she says with pleading eyes, she should know better

"I won't" I say, she sighs in relief "but you have to tell me why is Bella here?" I say inviting her to sit with me

She looks conflicted and sad, this is big, I think.

"We're homeless, there's no babysitter, I have no one to look after her, it's only Bella and me. The night you saw us in the car, we were sleeping there, I have nothing, they cut my salary because I wasn't paying my car and I couldn't pay the rent, they kicked me out, I don't know what to do, I'm desperate" she says, while some tears slid down her face, I hate seeing her cry.

"Santana, I had no idea" I say clearly surprised, "why didn't you tell me?" I ask

"I barely know you Brittany, I shouldn't be throwing my problems to you, this is something I'll get over, I'm just having a bad time right now" she says looking at Bella " I can't lose her" she says and I grab her hand, she looks at me and I tell her "You won't".


	4. Chapter 4

**So, thanks for reviewing!**

**I was thinking about doing it GP, but I won't, or I don't think so. Maybe if I write another fanfic I will, but I'm not sure, I really think GP does not match with this story. Sorry guys, hope you keep reading. **

**Lots of love! **

Brittany's POV

I'm lying on my bed, thinking of how crazy this week has been; Santana and Bella are the only thing in my mind right now, it's been three days since Santana told me about her situation and I haven't stop thinking about it, they don't deserve this. I sigh loudly and go to the bathroom, take a quick shower and I dress more casually than usual, is Friday so I'll probably do something with Rachel and Quinn tonight.

I go to the kitchen and see that Anne is already finishing breakfast so I sit waiting for it

"Good morning" I say to Anne, she turns around and smiles walking towards me

"Morning" she says putting her lips on mine and lingering them, I frown at this she has never kissed me unless we are with our families, I feel her trying to deepen the kiss and my mind goes to Santana, and I feel like the one I'm kissing is her; so I run my tongue over her lower lip asking for entrance which is given immediately our tongues battle, I put my hands on her waist under her shirt and start running them all over her abs, she moans softly and I open my legs putting her between them, she starts to unbutton my blazer and that's when I realize what I'm doing. I stop her and pull apart looking at her with wide eyes, her face shows arousal, her eyes are darker, her lips are swollen, she looks really hot right now, but I was thinking about Santana all the time, it wouldn't be fair for her.

"W-what?" she asks trying to understand why I stopped her

"I-I, why did you do that? I thought you didn't want this, I mean, we're doing this for our families, that's all, I enjoyed it, but that's it" I say trying to catch my breath, don't get me wrong Anne is absolutely gorgeous, she has long black hair, white milky skin, and gorgeous blue eyes, but I don't have feelings for her, I wish I would though, it would be easier.

"I-I thought we could give it a chance, I mean we're getting married after all" she says, I stood there dumbfounded but I never saw this coming

"Uh, I'll think about it, I have to go" I say rushing out of the house, once I'm in the car I think about that kiss, it did make me feel something, but I keep thinking about Santana, I don't have a chance with her anyway, I don't even know if she likes girls, or if she likes me. I sigh, send a quick text to Quinn telling her to meet me on my office and start to drive towards the company.

Santana's POV

I'm resting on my car, Bella is laying on my arms, is still early so I won't wake her up just yet, I think I won't take her to school today, all this days I have avoided Bella's teacher, scared she could do something. I think about Brittany she has been nothing but sweet to us and I really appreciate it, she has bought food for Bella everyday, I couldn't be more thankful, I think I'm starting to like her, it was never a secret that I liked girls, I just haven't have a relationship in years because I'm too busy for that. I have to start looking for a place to live; the night we stayed in the refuge was the scariest thing ever.

-Flashback-

_After talking with Brittany she let me go which I was grateful about, I took Bella with me, and walk towards the car, my neck and back are killing me, and my eyelids are heavy right now. I drive towards the refuge carefully. When we got there we were both sleepy, I climb some stairs and know the door that was at the end of it, a sleepy man opens it._

"_Are you Santana?" he says yawning I nod and he let's me in pointing where our bed is, I thank him and put Bella on the bed, I embrace my purse and lay besides her. I don't how long I was sleeping but suddenly I feel some hobo trying to grab my purse I start screaming and kicking him till he fell and I grabbed Bella and started running out of that place. I run towards the car and put Bella on the backseat and start driving away, I got to a lonely street besides a park and stop there, I go to the backseat and grab Bella on my arms, I start running my hands on her hair and some tears start running down my face._

_-_End of the flashback-

I feel some tears on my face while I think how unfair life is being with me. I wipe away the tears and decide to take Bella to a park today, I wake Bella and she gives me her usual sleepy smile, and I think that Bella is a truly blessing for me.

"Baby, do you want to go to the park today?" I ask her while running my hands on her hair, she looks at me surprised and start nodding rapidly

"Yes mommy, yes!" she says jumping on the car

"Okay, get dressed then, we're going to eat something and then we're going to the park, what do you think?" I say with a big smile, and she start propping kisses all over my face, I laugh and start tickling her

"St-stop mommy" she says laughing, I stop and she kisses me one more time and then starts dressing.

Some minutes later we are on our way to eat something. We stop in some restaurant; I grab Bella's hand and start walking inside, once we are sitting a waiter comes

"Good morning, are you ready to order?" I nod

"I would like to have some pancakes and a orange juice please" I say and he starts writing

"That would be 50$" he says and I nod

"I'll be right back with your order" he says walking away, I sigh and see how much I have, 300$, in two weeks they'll give me the other check I hope it lasts.

"Are we going to see Brittany today mommy?" Bella ask, I look confused

"She said that she was going to give me a candy today" she says like is the most obvious thing

"Oh, I don't know baby" I say and before I say something else the waiter comes with our order, I pay him and we start to eat. An hour later we're in the car driving towards the park, once we're there, Bella run towards the games and I sit close to where she is.

Some minutes later I feel somebody siting besides me, I look over the person and see that is an old man, I continue watching Bella who is now playing with some kids there.

"Is she yours?" I hear suddenly, I look the old man and nod

"She's beautiful and very energetic" he says chuckling, I chuckle a little too because is true, Bella is running all over the park

"Yeah" I respond and he looks at me

"You look depressed" he says and I sigh and chuckle bitterly, that's exactly how I feel right now

"What's wrong?" he asks and I hesitate before saying

"Life is unfair and complicated" I say looking down my hands

"If life were easy it would be boring" he says, and I know he's right but I can't help but feel depressed

"I wouldn't mind if it were a little bit easier" I say looking straight to his eyes, he has bright grey eyes, some old clothes and a hat.

"Life is like a rainbow. You need both the sun and the rain to make its colors appear" he says and I nod thinking about what he said, he's right but it sucks having a storm behind you all the time. We talk for a long time, I learn that his wife died recently, they had been married for fifty years, the met really young and they got married a year later.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Santana" he says shaking my hand

"You too Pete"

"And remember what I said" he says walking away, I sit there some more minutes and the start calling Bella

"Bella! Sweetie we have to go" I say walking closer to her, she comes running and takes my hand, all the way to the company Bella was telling me all the things she did with her new friends. Once we are there, I walk to the janitor's room, and see a new door besides it, I walk towards it and knock slightly, and nobody answer so I open it and gasp at the sight, inside I see a small bed, a small fridge and some toys. I see a note on the table and grab it, it says:

"_I know you're probably wondering what's all this, I made this for Bella, now you can work not worrying about her, nobody will fire you for this, they know about it, so don't worry.-Brittany xoxo."_

I smile while reading the note; this was a nice gesture of her. I'll thank her later, I see that Bella is already inside and I enter and play with her some minutes before starting to work.

Brittany's POV

Quinn texted me saying that she was on her way to my office, she was probably with Rachel, doing who knows what, I've been spacing and thinking all morning since that kiss happened. Some minutes later I hear a knock and I say come in, and a very happy couple entering.

"Britty, where have you been?" says Quinn walking towards me and giving me a hug, Rachel does the same, and I tell them to take a sit in the couch.

"Oh you know here and there, super busy" I say giving them some wine

"You should loosen up a little Britt" says Quinn while drinking a bit

"You know its hard when I'm the president, Quinnie" I say drinking, before she says something else I say.

"I have to tell you guys something" drinking a big gulp of wine

"Whoa Britt be careful with that" says Rachel, I take a deep breath

"I made out with Anne and now I'm confused because I was thinking about somebody else but I don't think that somebody wants me, and that kiss made feel good, an-and Anne wants to give us a chance" I say rambling, they know everything about our relationship, they know that we have never slept together, that we only kiss when we are with our families and all that.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that, but did you feel something because you were thinking about somebody else or in general?" Quinn asks very intrigued about it

"I don't know, I mean I know I like this somebody or at least I have a little crush but I don't think it was because of that, I don't know, I don't know" I say running my hands through my hair

"Wait…who is this somebody?" Rachel asks me suspiciously, I look down and mumble

"What?" both of them say and I look down blushing

"I know! Omg I know! Is th-that girl you saw the other day!" says Rachel smirking

"Wait what girl? What day?" asks Quinn, clearly confused.

I sigh and say "Yes, that girl, Santana, and is a girl that I met a few days a go, and she works here, and I think I like her"

"I knew it! Wait she works here? That's the beadle isn't it?" she asks

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask her and she tells me about the other night

"And does she like you?" Quinn asks me, and I shrug

"I don't know I don't think so" I say looking down my hands

"Well then forget about her, and try with Anne, she's beautiful and your mom loves her, and you're marrying her anyway" she says and I nod

"I need to go out, you girls coming?" they both nod happily and we start grabbing our things and going out, once I'm closing the door, I see Santana "cleaning", she was probably doing something else.

"Santana?" I say and she looks at me.

Santana's POV

I have been cleaning for two hours now, I'm in the top floor, this is where Brittany is, I'll thank her when I'm going to clean her office, I enter in some office and see something I wasn't ready for, I see a shirtless brunette with a blonde making out, the brunette is sitting on the desk and the blonde is between her legs kissing her roughly. I gasp and they pull apart quickly trying to compose themselves, I recognize that the brunette was the one with Santana; I clear my throat and walk out, holy shit. I start cleaning the hall and some minutes later I see the couple walking hand in hand towards Santana's office and they give me some awkward looks. Some minutes later I decide to go to Santana's office to thank her, so I can go. Once I'm there I see the door is a little bit open and when I'm about to knock I hear something I wasn't ready to hear.

"Yes, that girl, Santana, and is a girl that I met a few days a go, and she works here, and I think I like her" I gasp silently, Brittany likes me?

"I knew it! Wait she works here? That's the beadle isn't it?" the short brunette asks

"Yes, how did you know?" Brittany asks and the brunette tells her about the night I entered in her office

"And does she like you?" the blonde asks, and I think, I do like her.

"I don't know, I don't think so" Brittany says looking down and I wanted to hug her

"Well then forget about her, and try with Anne, she's beautiful and your mom loves her, and you're marrying her anyway" wait what? Brittany is getting married? I couldn't hear more and start walking towards the hall, I hear they coming out and I pretend to clean, Brittany looks at me and says

"Santana?" she asks clearly confused "Are you okay?" I nod even though I'm not, I want to cry, Brittany is getting married.

"I'm okay, don't worry, I just wanted to thank you for what you did, it was a nice gesture, Bella loves it" I say with a sad tone, compose yourself Santana, you knew that you didn't stand a chance with her.

"Oh, it was nothing, that kid is amazing" I nod and start to walk away from her, she calls me and I take a deep breath.

"Hey do you want to go out tomorrow, with Bella, to I don't know a park or something?" she asks me with a hopeful look and I would have said yes but I'm really sad.

"I'll think about it" I say with a cold tone, she frowns and nods

"Ok, then, I'll see you tomorrow" she says waving at me while walking towards the couple who were waiting for her. I sigh and keep cleaning, I still have one more hour left, and I can feel some tears running down my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Some people told me about the prices I wrote about, but I don't really know about prices in USA, sorry about that,my mistake.**

**Back to the story! Lots of love.**

No one POV

-That night-

"Britt you should slow down with those drinks" says a worried Quinn

"N-no why should I? You told me to loosen up a bit, that's what I'm doing" says Britt dancing on her own while drinking her third glass of vodka.

"C'mon Britt, stop" says Anne who went to the bar with them, Britt glares at her and keeps dancing, some glasses later Anne decides that she had enough.

"I'll take her home" she says grabbing her fiancée's hand

"Yeah, are you driving?" asks Rachel

"Nah, I'll take a cab, don't worry about it" she says waving at them while walking out of the bar. She finds a taxi right away, helps Britt and gives the taxi driver the direction.

"You look really hot" says Britt mumbling looking at her, Anne smiles and blushes. Anne always had a crush on Brittany; she just knew how to hide it too well.

"So do you" she says.

Some minutes later they make it home and Anne helps Britt out of the car. Once they are inside Britt grabs Anne by her waist and starts kissing her, Anne responds immediately even though she knows she shouldn't take advantage of the situation, she just couldn't help it. She puts her hands on either side of Britt's face and runs her tongue over Britt's lower lip asking for entrance which Britt gives immediately. Britt starts walking towards the couch without breaking the kiss and puts Anne on it, when Britt straddles her, Anne removes Britt's shirt quickly and starts kissing her collarbone, Britt moans at this and grabs Anne's head and kisses her again while playing with the hem of Anne's shirt. Anne takes control of the kiss and straddles Britt, they make out for some more minutes and Britt removes Anne's bra, then she starts kissing, licking and biting her neck, she finds Anne's pulse point and sucks hard on it leaving a mark, Anne moans at this and then removes Britt's bra, she bites hard on Britt's neck making her hiss, and then soothes it with her tongue. Anne takes Britt's nipples between her fingers while she kisses her neck, which makes Britt moan and tangle her hands on Anne's hair, she keeps doing it with both nipples and the she starts running her tongue over Britt's abs, then when she's about to unbutton Britt's pant she realizes what she's doing and stops, breathes deeply through her nose and removes her hands and herself off Britt's body, Britt groans and looks at her in confusion, she tries to kiss Anne again but she turns around making Britt kiss her on the cheek.

"I can't do this to you Britt" Anne says whispering and grabbing her clothes.

"W-what are you talking about Anne?" Britt asks with clearly confusion, she's now sober.

"I wanted this to work, to give us a chance, but it's obvious that you don't like me that way, you like somebody else, you're being careless lately and that never happened before" she says handing Britt her shirt, once they are dressed they sit on the couch again looking each other, Anne touches Britt's cheek running her thumb over it.

"I'm really sorry Anne, I really wanted to give us a chance, you're an amazing girl" says Britt with a sad look on her face

"Hey, it's okay, we were always friends, we can still be" she says putting her head on Britt's chest and Britt runs her fingers over her arm. Some minutes later after cuddling in comfortable silence Anne asks

"What are you going to do about your mom?" making Britt sighs deeply

"I really don't know" she says looking at her, Anne smiles and so does her.

"Sooo, would you mind telling me about this mysterious girl?" Anne asks smirking making Britt blush and she tells Anne everything about Santana including Bella. Some time later they're both sleeping in each other's arms.

Santana POV

Today is Saturday and I work earlier today, till five, I told Bella about Brittany wanting us to go with her to the park and she of course was pretty excited about it.

I decided to go because Bella really likes her (and so do I) and because ignoring Brittany would be pretty stupid after all she did for us. I get ready to work and so does Bella, I start driving towards the company. Once I'm there I take Bella to the small room and start cleaning right away, I decide to go to Brittany's office to tell her about going with her and Bella to the park, but when I got there I noticed she's not there, I frown thinking she maybe didn't come today.

"Are you looking for Santana?" asks the small brunette coming out of the office, and I nod.

"She's coming later, she had a long night" walking closer to me

"We haven't introduced formally, Rachel Berry, soon to be Fabray, sorry about you know the other day" she says extending her hand to me and blushing.

"Santana Lopez and don't worry Miss Berry, it was my fault I should have knocked" shaking her hand.

"Ok, you're pretty nice, and it's Rachel" I nod and thank her, she leaves and I keep cleaning. Some hours later I see Brittany walking besides Rachel, and I couldn't help but smile. She looks beautiful, she has her blonde locks resting on the back of her shoulder, she's using a black jean and a white blouse.

She looks at me and smiles widely waving at me, I do the same; she says something to Rachel and then starts walking towards me.

"Hi" she says with a big smile, and I blush.

"Hello" I say smiling.

"You thought about going out with me?" she says with a hopeful look on her face.

I nod "Y-yeah, we would love to go with you, Bella got really excited" I say and her eyes light up and she jumps slightly "Amazing, what time you go out?" she says looking at her watch.

"At five" I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh, great it's three already, I have to do some stuff, I'll look for you at four forty!" she says pointing at her office and I nod.

"Ok, see you" I say walking towards the hall and start to clean again.

-4:35-

"Bella, sweetie, are you ready?" I ask Bella while brushing my hair

"Yes mommy" she says

"You look beautiful honey" she blushes and smiles

"You too mommy" suddenly we hear a knock in the small room; I walk towards the door and open it, a smiley Brittany is standing there with a bag full of candies.

"Hi, ready to go?" she asks and I nod

"Bella" she comes right away and jumps to hug Brittany

"Hi Britty" she says while hugging her

"Hi beautiful lady" she says pocking her nose "here, these are for you" she says handing her the bag of candies. Bella smiles excited and thanks her.

I can't help but smile at their interaction. Brittany puts Bella down and she grabs her hand immediately, Bella extends her hand for me and I grab it, then we go out.

-In the car-

"Brittany, where is we going?" asks Bella and Brittany smiles at her.

"We're going to a really awesome park and then to eat something, what do you think?"

"Yes!" she says jumping in the backseat.

"Baby calm down" I say and she stops.

"Hey thank you for doing this" I say looking at her

"It's okay, I like spending time with you two" she says looking at me quickly. Once we arrive to the park, Bella runs towards the first thing she sees and starts playing. Brittany and I sit closer to where she is.

"So, I don't really know anything about you" I say looking at her

"What do you want to know?" she says smiling

"I don't know, how old are you? Where are you from?" I say shrugging

"Well, I'm 26, I'm from New Jersey and moved here long time ago, I went to college here, and then when my father died I took control of the company, and here I am, what about you?" she says smiling

"Well, I'm 28, I have always lived here, I was about to finish college when my sister died, I had to quit because Bella was really small, first I found a job as waitress and then as a beadle and here I am" I say shrugging.

"What were you studying?" she says with curiosity

"Business administration" I say

"Really? That's pretty impressive" I nod and she gives me a satisfied look

"Great, great" she says nodding and smiling, I smile awkwardly.

We spent the whole time talking and we played with Bella for a while to, like at 7:30 she took us to a restaurant and we ate happily, and for some hours I forgot about all my problems, then she took us to eat ice cream which made Bella really happy. Once we finished we went out and climbed into the car. Bella fell asleep right away, and I smiled knowing that she had a lot of fun.

"Uh…I was thinking, only if you want to, and if you can, you don't hav-" I stopped her by grabbing her hand and she looked at me.

"Britt you're rambling, what's wrong?" she takes a deep breath and asks

"Would you like to go to my house, I have a guest room and you know, please, I don't want you to sleep in the car any longer" she says with pleading eyes. It took me by surprise and I think about it, it would be nice sleeping in a bed after a while. She sees my face and says "Only if you want to, I won't force you or anything" with a hopeful face.

"It's not that, I don't want to intrude or anything" I say, she smiles and says

"You won't " and she starts driving towards her house, some minutes later we arrive and I get out of the car and open the back door to grab Bella but Brittany grabbed her first.

"I'll take her" she says and I nod, once inside I can't help but gasp, the house is breathtaking, everything looks so clean and elegant.

"I'll put her in the guest room" she says walking towards the room, with me behind her. When we enter I see a large bed, it looks really soft.

"The bathroom is in the door on the right, my room is in front of yours, the kitchen is downstairs and yeah" she says pointing everywhere

"C-can I use the bathroom first?" I say and she nods

"There are some clean clothes in the closet, and some cleans towels too" she says and I nod, thanking her.

"I'll be downstairs"

Brittany's POV

I invited her because I won't let her sleep in the car, I'll help her as much as I can. Anne left last night for a few days to her sister's house, with her niece. I remember something and decide to call Rachel.

"_Hello? Britt, are you okay?"_ she says sounding worried

"Hi, yeah I am, how are you?" I ask

"_Wonderful, we ordered some appetizers today for the wedding" _

"That's fantastic, I'll buy the cake and some other things, don't forget about it" she laughs

"_Of course not, you've been telling me that since I met Quinn"_ I laugh

"It's true, so I called because I wanted an advice" I say playing with the hem of my shirt

"_I'm all ears"_ she says

"I want to hire Santana to be my assistant, she studied Business Administration and she couldn't finish it but she got pretty far, and I need to look for some affordable apartments for her, we'll pay the firsts rents till she starts gaining her own money and I'll contact an amazing babysitter for Bella if she lets me" I say nervous not knowing what Rachel was going to think

"_Whoa, you have it bad girl, but I think it's an awesome idea, you really need an assistant and she could give you a hand with the counts, about the apartment I can help you with that, I'll text you the numbers tomorrow, about babysitters I don't know talk with her first"_ she says and I smile

"Thank you Rachel, I knew I could count with you, by the way, how's Quinn?" I ask

"_She's sleeping, long night wink wink"_ she says laughing

"Ew gross, I don't want to know about my sister having sex" and she laughs louder

"Anyway, I have to go, I'll tell Santana right now" I say

"_Wait, is Santana there?"_ she asks with curiosity

"Yeah, I couldn't let her sleep in the car again" I say with a sad tone

"_Oh, fantastic, I'll call you tomorrow, love you"_ she says

"Love you too, bye" I say hanging up; Santana comes downstairs some minutes later, and damn she looks beautiful in my clothes.

"Hi, that shower was refreshing" she laughs and I smile, I pat the couch and she sits besides me

"I want to ask you something" I say looking right in the eyes, she looks nervous and nods so I continue talking

"I want you to work with me" she laughs

"I already work for you Brittany" I chuckle and rub my forehead

"Let me rephrase that, I want you to be my assistant, I'll give you a decent salary, and if you let me I talked with Rachel already and she's going to find an affordable apartment for you, we'll pay the firsts rents and once you're settled down you can pay on your own, also I want to hire a babysitter for Bella" I say looking nervous because right now her face doesn't show any emotion. Some minutes later she finally says something

"W-would you really do that for me?" she says looking down her hands and I can't hear her voice trembling, like she's about to cry. I move closer to her and hug her

"I would do a lot of things for you Santana, you and Bella deserve it" I say running my hand over her back.

"Thank you" she simply says, but there's so much meaning behind it, and she hugs me tightly and I can feel her sobbing. I rub her back as she does so. Some minutes later she stops crying and we pull apart, I feel my breath caught on my throat, her face is really close to mine, I really want to kiss her right now, but I don't want to be rude, I look into her eyes and see that they are focused on my lips, I gasp, she wants to kiss me, I shou-

My thoughts were abruptly stopped when I feel her lips pressing firmly against my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I'm really sorry for updating this late, I was trying to organize what I wanted to write, and the university isn't helping so, hope you guys keep reading!**

**Here it is! Hope you guys like it.**

Brittany POV.

My thoughts were abruptly interrupted when I felt soft lips against mine, I was in shock and I didn't kiss her back, but when I tried to, she pulled apart from me, looking at me with wide eyes, and a nervous look in her face.

"I-I'm really sorry, shit, Brittany I'm sorry, I'll just…I'll go, I'm sorry" she said walking rapidly towards the stairs muttering how stupid she felt, some seconds later I reacted and ran towards her, before she could reach the first step of the stairs I grabbed her arm and pulled her body close to mine, I took a look of her now surprised face and rubbed my thumb over her cheek, I looked into her eyes and she looked at me and then my lips and that's all it took me to close the space between our lips.

At first we only lingered our lips together, not moving them, but then I grow bold and took her bottom lip between mine and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her body even closer to mine, she ran her tongue over my lower lip and I granted entrance right away, when our tongues met for the first time she let out a moan, which made my whole body heat up, Santana tangled her fingers into my hair and I squeezed her waist, after some seconds we pulled apart, breathing hard, I opened my eyes and looked her face, her lips are now swollen, her eyes are darker and her cheeks are red.

We rested our foreheads together while trying to catch our breath, she smiled at me shyly and I thought how she went to hot as hell to cute in only matters of seconds.

"That was amazing" I breathed out and she nodded, "I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile now" I told her, and she ran her hands up and down my arms.

"Me too, I really liked it" she said looking down blushing, I lifted her chin with my fingers and peck her lips again. We sat on the couch.

"You're a good kisser" I told her and she blushed and buried her face into my neck, I grinned a bit and she whined, I heard a faintly you too into my neck.

"Mommy?" we heard after some minutes of comfortable silence from upstairs, Santana reacted immediately, she pecked my neck and got up of the couch.

"We'll talk tomorrow" she said and gave me a hug, I pouted because I didn't want to let her go, but I knew she had to, she saw it and kissed my pout away, I grinned widely at this and saw her making her way to the stairs.

"Goodnight San" I told her and she smiled at me.

"Goodnight Brit" she said reaching the top of the stairs.

Santana's POV

I entered in the room and saw Bella sitting on the bed with a scared look on her face, she felt her heart clench into her chest.

"What's wrong baby girl?" I asked walking towards the bed wrapping my arms around her tiny body.

"I thought you left me" She said with a sad look on her face. I tighten my embrace and whisper into her ear.

"I could never leave you baby girl, you're my everything" I kissed her head and after some minutes she fell asleep again. I fell asleep with Brittany and that kiss on my mind.

I wake up with an amazing smell and see that Bella is not longer with me, I panic even though I know I shouldn't, I get out of the bed and brush my teeth quickly, I go downstairs and the first thing I see is Bella sitting on the couch watching Hi5 and singing along with them, and she's eating cereal, I grin and walk towards her giving her a kiss on the head, she doesn't even look at me, she's too engrossed with the tv.

I hear a faintly sound coming from the kitchen and I look towards it, I see Brittany dancing without music while cooking, I chuckle a bit and walk towards the kitchen, she didn't notice me so I wrap my arms around her waist making her gasp and jump a bit, I laugh and she turns around looking at me with a pout, I stop laughing and hug her tightly. I pull apart and see that she's looking at me with a smile on her face, she leans and when she's about to kiss me my stomach growls, I blush immediately and she grins.

"Someone is hungry huh? Breakfast is almost ready Sanny" she says and I grin at the nickname.

"What are you making, Britty?" I ask putting an emphasis in the nickname, she smiles and says "Eggs, French toast and bacon, is that okay?" she asks and I nod rapidly.

"Okay, go with Bella, I'll call you when it's ready, five minutes top" she says and I walk towards Bella. Some minutes later Britt calls and we go to the table, we ate while talking a bit. When we finish, Britt's phone rings and she answers immediately so I sit with Bella on the couch.

Brittany's POV.

"_Hey, how are you Britt?"_ Rachel ask through the phone

"I'm fantastic, how are you and Quinn?" I ask and can't help but smile remembering the kiss

"_I take everything went well with Santana, we're okay, just having breakfast_" she says and I can feel her smiling.

"Oh yeah, more than okay" I say and she chuckles

"_Something you want to tell me?"_ she asks intrigued

"Uhh, santanaandikissed" I said mumbling

"_Huh? What was that?"_ she said and I sighed

"Santana and I kissed" I say and I hear a loud squeak making me apart the phone from my ear, I hear Rachel talking to Quinn, telling her about the kiss and I roll my eyes

"Really Rachel?" I ask and she says whatever

"_Hey britt, you're now on speaker"_ Rachel says

"Hey Quinnie, how's my sister treating you?" I ask trying to avoid all the questions I know are coming.

"_Don't you Quinnie me! You have so much to tell me!"_ she says clapping I laugh and nod, I look over Santana and Bella and thought about a great idea.

"Hey, do you girls want to go with me San and Bella to the amusement park?" I say hoping they say yes.

"_Yes! Of course we would love to, what time?"_ I see the clock and its 10am

"Uhm, let's say at 1, sounds right?" I say

"_Yeah that's okay, I'll text you, by the way, I found the numbers of the apartments, I'll send them to you right now, see you later babe"_

"See you!" I say and put the phone aside walking towards the girls.

"Hey, do you maybe want to go to the amusement park later?" when I say this Bella looks at me with wide eyes and starts to jump saying yes.

"Uh, you can take Bella, I have to work in like two hours" Santana says while she tries to calm Bella down, I grin.

"You're not working today Santana, you'll start to work next week, we'll take a mini vacations, while we look for apartments, remember?" I ask and she looks at me.

"So you're seriously doing this, I thought I was dreaming" she says and I grab her hand.

"It's real Santana, you're going to work with me, and we're finding you an apartment" I say and she hugs me, I melted into the embrace and our little moment is interrupted by Bella.

"We're going to live in an apartment?!" she says excited, I nod ad she jumps in top of us giving us a big hug, this feel so right. When we pull apart I see Santana who has a wide smile on her face as same as Bella.

"So Santana we're going to look for your car, you'll park it here, and you'll stay here till we find the apartment, and we'll buy some clothes, and I won't accept a no for answer so go and get dressed" I say and Santana looks hesitant while Bella is already running upstairs, Santana looks at the stairs and then at me, and she leans and kisses me rapidly before walking upstairs too. I stood there, with a dumb look on my face, and think I could get used to this. I hear my phone beep and I walk towards it, I see Rachel's text and write down the numbers she gave me.

Some hours later before we took Santana's car to my house and before we visited almost ever clothing store of the mall, we make our way to the amusement park, we're singing Happy and I notice how amazing Santana's voice is. Some minutes later we got to the park and Bella was so excited that she almost jumped out of the car once I parked, we got out and I hear Bella rambling about all the games she wanted to try.

"We'll play whatever you want Princess" I told her and she smiled at me and hugged me, this warmed my heart and I looked towards Santana who has a smile on her face, once I put Bella down she grabs our hands like she's used to do now, and we walked towards the booth to buy some tickets, when we got there I notice Rachel and Quinn sitting close to it and I walk towards them, when they see me they walk towards me, hugging me tightly, and I kiss both of their cheeks. I see Bella who is now besides Santana with a smile.

"Santana! Great to see you how are you?" says Rachel

"I'm good thanks for asking Miss Rachel, how are you?" she asks politely, and Rachel shakes her head

"I told you is Rachel, and I'm good, this is my fiancée Quinn, Quinn this is the famous Santana" I blush looking the amused look on Santana's face.

"Nice to meet you, and who may be this little princess?" she says and I smile.

"This is Bella my daughter, Bella this is Quinn and Rachel, Britt's friend and sister" Santana says and Bella surprises me and Santana when she gives them a hug. They look at me with a surprised look in their faces and I shrug, we talked some minutes and then we bought the tickets. We walked to the first attraction and we all used it. Some attractions later and some fluffy toys for Bella she says that she wanted the Ferris wheel and Santana stops where she is, I walk towards her with a frown.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask her, and she shakes her head and looks down. I grab her hand and with the other one I lift her chin making her look into my eyes.

"Hey, tell me" I say and she says "it's silly", I squeeze her hand.

"I'm afraid of heights" she says in a whisper and I smile.

"It's not silly, we don't have to go there" I say and then add "but if you want to I can hold your hand the whole ride so you don't feel so scared" I say and she nods.

"Please" I nod and we walk hand in hand towards the girls who are happily chatting with Bella, some minutes later it's our turn and I feel Santana tense again when I gave the guy the tickets, I tell her "It's okay San, I'll be holding your hand remember?" and she nods with a smile. I see Rachel, Quinn and Bella entering in one cab and Santana and I enter in the one besides theirs, I look over them and see the smirks on their faces, those bitches.

When the ride starts Santana yelps, I laugh a bit holding her hand. Some minutes later I feel Santana who is still tense.

"Hey its okay, I'm right here" I told her trying to calm her down.

"Nothing will happ-" I'm interrupted when I feel plump lips against mine, it took me 3 seconds to respond the kiss, our lips were moving slowly and with no pressure, I decide to deepen the kiss running my tongue over her bottom lip, she open her mouth immediately letting our tongues start a battle for dominance, her fingers make its way to my hair and my hands are resting on her thighs, it's nothing sexual it was just hard to put my hands somewhere else. After some seconds she pulls apart breathing hard, I open my eyes and see the desire on hers, it makes me gulp.

"Was t-that okay?" she asks me and I smile widely.

"It was amazing" I say running my thumb over her bottom lip.

"Wha-what does this mean?" she asks and I decide to tell her about Anne, it was now or never.

"Uh, I have to tell you something ok? I was about to get married, like two days ago, the thing is, I never liked this girl, I was with her only because my mom wanted, but I decided to call off the engagement because I was feeling miserable, and because I met you, I really like you Santana, I know it's been like less than a week but I never felt this way before" I look at her once I finish my ramble, she has her mouth agape and I think this is it, she won't be with me after this. To my surprise she takes my hand interlocking our fingers, and I sigh in relief.

"I like you too Brittany, and I know what you mean, I don't really know what to say about your almost marriage but I don't care, you're not longer engaged, I want this to work, we can take it slow, go on dates and see if "us" work" she says giving my hand a squeeze.

"Yeah, we can take it slow, I want this to work too" I say and she cuddles me. When the Ferris stops we make our way out, and see that Quinn, Rachel and Bella are waiting for us, Bella runs towards Santana once we got there and jumps into her arms, I laugh at this and we decide to go to eat some pizzas. We enter to the place that we found not too far from the amusement park.

We order some pizzas and minutes later the waitress comes with them, we eat in comfortable silence. Once we finish Bella says she wants to go to the bathroom and Santana goes with her.

"So, are you and Santana like a thing now?" Quinn asks with a smirk on her face and I look down blushing.

"We like each other, we're going to take things slow, see if it works" I say with a smile.

"Yeah, because that kiss means taking it slow" they laugh and blush chuckling

"Shut up!" I say throwing them an ice I grabbed from the glass.

"No, but seriously, we're happy for you, you look happy when you're with them" Quinn says and I nod smiling. Before I could say something I see Santana and Bella making their way to us again. We chat a little more and then we decide to call it a night. We make our way to the parking lot and we say our goodbyes to Quinn and Rachel, Bella gets sad because she said she wanted to go with them, and I promise her we'll see them really soon.

Once in the house Santana says she'll take a quick shower with Bella and I nod, I go to my room and change into my pajamas quickly before going downstairs, I go to the kitchen and start doing hot chocolate for us. Santana and Bella make their way to the couch and I hand them their cups. I'm sitting in the middle of them. Bella asks me if she can turn the tv on and I nod, she sits on the floor closer to the tv and I chuckle.

Santana is looking at me with a smile, and I smile at her.

"I have the numbers of the apartments, we can call tomorrow and start looking while Bella is at the school" I say and she looks at me with nervousness, I frown.

"What's wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"It's just…are you seriously doing this for us?" she asks in a whisper, I nod happily and put our cups on the table before grabbing her hands.

"I really care about you and Bella, Santana, I want to give you what you and Bella deserve" I say and I see tears forming in her eyes, and pull her close to me, hugging her tightly, she rest her head on my chest and I sigh happily. I look towards Bella and see that she's already sleeping and I grin, Santana notices and she gets up but I stop her, grabbing Bella on my arms and taking her to the room. Once settled in the bed Santana and I go out and we stand in front of the door, she leans quickly and kisses me softly before pulling apart and whispering goodnight.

"Goodnight San" I tell her and make my way to my room.

The next day we took Bella to the school and made our way back home, we're now calling some of the numbers Rachel gave me and making an appointment.

"When we can go?" I ask the man who is on the other side of the phone.

"_You can come today if you want to, we're free till five, and you can look to the options we have"_ the man says.

"We'll be there in a few, thank you so much" I say before hanging up. Santana looks at me with a surprised look on her face and I shrug.

"He told me he's free till five, we can have breakfast and go, what do you think?" I ask and she nods happily.

We had breakfast and we made our way to the place, I notice it's not that far of my house so I think it's a good thing. We go inside hand in hand and once inside a man in a suit walks towards us.

"You must be Ms. Pierce and you must be Ms. Lopez, nice to meet you I'm Ronald Peralt" the man says and we shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Peralt, it's a pleasure. Now we're looking for good prices, hope you can give me that" I say with a small laugh and he laughs.

"Of course, of course, let's see, come over here, we have all our options in this street, it's a good neighborhood, it has a lot of stores, it has a bakery over there, so it won't be a problem, and it's not that far of your company Miss Pierce" he says and I nod. We walk to the first apartment.

"This one costs 2,000$ with 150$ of taxation which it has to be paid every month, it has a kitchen, a room and a bathroom" he says and I feel Santana tense, I look at her and I give her a smile and whisper don't worry about that and she nods. We walk inside and I immediately know that this isn't the one, he give us a little tour and I confirmed my suspicion. We walk outside and go to the other one, and we saw like five already and we didn't like them.

"This one costs 2,400$ with 150$ of taxation it has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom and a beautiful garden" he says pointing at the garden, once at the door I think this one it's better than the others, the kitchen it's big enough, the bedrooms are perfect for them and the bathroom looks nice, I think this is the one, I look over Santana and she nods.

"We'll buy this Mr. Peralt" I say and he looks surprised before nodding quickly.

"Okay come with me to the office we'll sign the papers" he says walking out of the house. I see that Santana it's looking at everything with tears on her eyes, and I walk towards her, grabbing her face between my hands.

"Are you okay?" I ask and she nods.

"I'm just really thankful for all you're doing for us Brittany, words aren't enough to express how much I appreciate this, thank you" She says tearing up a bit and smiling.

"I meant what I said Santana, you and Bella deserve everything" I say while kissing the tears. She leans and kisses me softly; I wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer. Some seconds later we pull apart and make our way to the office.

"And sign here, that's it, congratulations Ms. Lopez" the man says handing her the papers of the house and I smile when I see how happy Santana looks, I live for that smile. We say our goodbyes to Mr. Peralt and we go out.

"Let's pick Bella and celebrate, we can go to the movies, or have dinner, what do you think?" I ask her when we are in the car, instead of answering Santana kisses me deeply, and I kiss her back, I tangle my finger into her dark locks and pull her closer to me, she does something I wasn't expecting at all but I'm not complaining, she straddles me and I gasp into her mouth, I put my hands on her waist and she cupped my cheeks, our tongues have a battle of dominance which I win, I lift her shirt a bit and start caressing her back and I feel her shiver, some seconds later we pull apart, she looks at me and her face shows arousal, we rest our foreheads together, my hands are still caressing her back.

"I'll take that as a yes" I rasp out and she chuckles.


End file.
